


Unholy Wars

by Triglav



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Ulaanbaatar, 1997.





	Unholy Wars

一九九七年的夏天，凯斯帕·林兹离开了维也纳。  
先搭火车到法兰克福，再在经济舱的狭小座椅里窝了七个小时抵达迪拜。漫长旅途的结尾，他背着个半人高的登山包，一脸倦意，和前一班航班中结识的女孩一道在乌兰巴托郊外机场的入境海关排队。他一边忍住一个不那么礼貌的哈欠，一边用不带半分德语口音的伦敦腔英文和她聊天。  
林兹给女孩留了不再使用的废弃邮箱的地址。连同邮箱一起抛下的还有很多事，包括他此前的整个人生。  
他不觉得后悔，他一直都想离开维也纳。他比任何人都要深爱这座他生活了二十四年的艺术之都、他的故乡，也比任何人都更想要逃离它。  
亚历克斯·卡介伦开一辆路虎来机场接林兹，后者一眼就能在夜晚的接机大厅看到这位三十三岁的青年事务官——这家伙身为整个大厅里仅有的八位西欧人之一，居然还举了块写着「C.林兹先生」的牌子……他帮助林兹把登山包放进后备箱，问道：「一路上还顺利吧？」  
「还好。」林兹答，实际上他一点也不好——将近四十八小时的颠簸、转机，在三万英尺高空的气流里被切割成碎片的睡眠，机场入境处的中年工作人员向他索贿，幸好他记得往护照夹里放进五美元。  
夜色苍茫，卡介伦载着他一路往市区开，友善地建议他在副驾休息一会儿，说他的妻子在总部做了一桌晚饭，法国菜，尽管亚历克斯和奥尔丹丝都不是法国人。林兹抱着瓶矿泉水靠着车窗，半梦半醒间不忘默记机场去总部的路线；公路路况尚可，比他此前预期的要好一些；他听见卡介伦在近郊的拥塞车流中给杨威利打电话，刚刚成立一年多一点的移动通信网络信号差强人意，卡介伦和杨言简意赅地说了几句便匆匆挂机。加拿大籍的商科博士把空调的温度调高了一点，车内广播在放某个不知名英文电台的时评节目：

「玻利维亚将于今日进行总统选举，乌戈·班塞尔不出意外应会当选。不管他当不当选总之我讨厌这家伙……」  
「影评人预测今年托尼奖结果，『泰坦尼克号』或成最大赢家……卡梅隆可高兴了吧，别的导演估计就没那么开心了……」  
「距离七月一日香港主权移交的大事件还有正好一个月，岛上居民已经迫不及待挂起红色旗帜……诶我放首『国际歌』先？」  
「听众朋友们是不是都有些困了呢？下面我来放一首迈克尔·杰克逊的『Beat It』……」  
美西时间这会儿是清晨六点，操着加州阳光口音、听起来很年轻的电台主播混不着调、放飞自我，在电波彼端滔滔不绝。驾驶座上的卡介伦似乎听得入神，林兹则悲惨地欲面会周公而不能。他忍不住斟酌了一下语言，说：「这哥们还挺能讲啊？」

「……时间不早，我得准备出门上班了。那么今天就到这里，祝各位儿童节快乐。我是达斯提，我们下期再见。」

有着一把好嗓音且「挺能讲」的达斯提咔哒一声断了线，于是音响里只剩下一片掺杂着电磁白噪音的静默。卡介伦切换到CD播放器，放安德烈·波切利的某张专辑，然后才接过林兹的话头讲：  
「他平常没这么多话，今天心情好，可能是因为喜欢过儿童节吧？」  
哪门子的成年人还喜欢过儿童节啊。  
「不过电台主播毕竟只是兼职，无论话多话少，反正这个电台本来也没几个人收听。作为记者而言，他是我所见过的最优秀的……」  
记者？那我提前给他供职的媒体点根蜡烛。  
「顺带一提，他会在不久之后的将来加入我们。其实身份上他已经是我们的成员了，只不过他坚持要过完这个夏天再来乌兰巴托，现在人还在洛杉矶。」  
……好的，我再给自己点根蜡烛。

凯斯帕·林兹，奥地利人，二十四岁，维也纳音乐大学管风琴演奏与教堂音乐系学士学位获得者，在抵达乌兰巴托的第一天，在几百米长的车流之中，被一个家住洛杉矶、兼职电台主播的话痨记者隔着六千英里距离远程击败。因为所受打击过于沉重，故而忘记深究为何区区一名记者能拥有一个短波电台，并用它在美西时间星期日的清晨六点放国际歌并闲扯淡。此时，林兹正保持着一种郑重其事的沉默，听波切利深情地用意大利语唱「我为她而活」，同时在内心质疑自己抛下一切来到乌兰巴托的决定是否正确。  
无论正确与否，他之所以来到乌兰巴托的唯一一个理由——准确地说，一个人——今晚却不在这座城市。甚至，不在这片大陆。

路虎行进市区，曾在同一条公路上一起以龟速爬行的桑塔纳难友们纷纷左拐右拐上了不同的街道。林兹习惯性地观察周遭，几分钟内得出作为艺术家的结论：乌兰巴托的夜色非常美丽，除了超乎寻常的安静之外，这大概与市区不堵车也有很大关系。  
卡介伦一路向他介绍地标建筑，这是议会大厦，这是国家银行，那是市政厅，那座雕像是一位战争英雄和他的爱马……林兹边听边记，很快在脑海中构建出一幅城市作战地图的框架，至于细节还需要等白天再一一填充。越野车转过拐角，停在一幢附带车库的三层小楼前。卡介伦说：「到了，记一下门牌号。」  
林兹记了。卡介伦从外套口袋中拿出一个圆形的小盒子，造型和大小都微妙地有点像女性使用的粉饼盒，只不过是黑色的——话说回来，粉饼盒也有黑的——然后打开，按下其中的一个按钮，车库的卷帘门向上升去，伴随着一阵隆隆作响声。  
车库比林兹想象的大许多，除去他们开的路虎已经停了三辆SUV，仍显得空旷。他和卡介伦一起下车，从后备箱拿了登山包，卷帘门在他们背后咔嚓咔嚓地落下，卡介伦说：「这边走。」

车库的另一端有一扇深绿色的门，门上有玻璃窗，窗中透出光亮。他们向那扇门走去。卡介伦拨动了一下黑色粉饼盒的侧面，从底部抽出一个夹层（为什么那么薄的盒子还会有夹层？），再从夹层里拈起一枚钥匙。他用钥匙开那扇深绿色的门，门内是长宽各约三米的小房间，金属墙壁，铁灰色的天花板上有一盏灯发出柔和的暖光。靠墙有一张陈旧的三人沙发，沙发前是配色完全不搭界的一面茶几。除了沙发与茶几之外，房间里就只有角落中一座半人高的木柜，柜上放着一只小巧玲珑的俄罗斯套娃。卡介伦关上门，转身走向木柜。他握住套娃的头部，向上一拽，便掀开了柜顶。  
木柜里别有洞天，卡介伦伸手把柜子里的手柄掰向另一边，一阵沉闷的响动，跟着是瞬间的失重感，地面承载着他们，向下沉去。  
这个小房间原来是一架老式电梯。

「坐下来等吧，年轻人，」卡介伦说，「这电梯得坐五分钟才到。」  
他想了想，又补充：「啊，沙发是坏的。」

林兹早就依言坐下了，这会儿正和他的登山包一起陷在沙发深处，只能向卡介伦投来不知所措欲语还休请问为什么坏掉的沙发还要把它放在电梯里你们哦不我们真的有那么穷吗的眼神。卡介伦慢悠悠地走过来，坐在茶几上，仿佛会读心术一般地解释道：「我们的四位王牌飞行员之一很喜欢这张沙发，说它对他和他的青春而言有无可替代的纪念意义，因此不能换。当然，出于某种动动脑筋就能想到的原因，我十万分地不建议你坐在上面。」  
奥地利青年思考了几秒钟，然后火烧屁股般地跳了起来。

电梯缓缓停下，卡介伦开了门，林兹跟在他身后。门后是长而直的走廊，墙壁涂成深色，两边有苍白刺眼的灯光，这走廊简直像是隧道。卡介伦率先迈开步，而林兹踏进走廊的第一个瞬间便本能地感到了危险。  
仿佛一切行动都被人窥伺，被无数种重火力武器指着太阳穴、心脏与眉心；双肩上传来某种无形无状的沉重压力，只要稍有松懈便会立时动弹不得。所有的感官、直觉和大脑，都在朝他尖叫「不要轻举妄动」。  
林兹并不喜欢这种感觉，哪怕他此前的确不止一次地被人用上了膛的枪顶住过脑袋，那时所感受到的威胁却远不及现在的万分之一。介绍他来这里的人没有骗他，这个地方的安保系统超越了人类现有的科技。在这里，有和林兹一样的人。  
「感觉到了？」卡介伦头也没回地问他。  
「感觉到了，」林兹说，「是什么？」  
「要塞防御指挥官设计的防御系统，」卡介伦说，「过会儿录入生物指纹之后便有豁免权，到时候你会好很多……不过，真的有那么难受吗？」他突然停下脚步，回过头来，深褐色的眼睛担心地望着林兹。  
「不管是谁设计的，这个人的侵略性实在是太强了，」林兹寻找着合适的形容，「像是一头饿了三天的猛虎的利齿距你的颈动脉只有一厘米远，而你是个卧病在床无路可逃的耄耋老者……」  
卡介伦笑出了声，林兹突然感觉好过了一些。窥伺他的眼睛仍然就在那里，他却不再那么在意那双眼睛背后的威胁。还没等林兹反应过来发生了什么，卡介伦便说：「警觉是一件好事。」  
林兹没听明白，卡介伦也没解释，只是说了句：「你应该会和我们家的那几个击坠王很合得来。」

他们继续沿着隧道向前走去，隧道大概有两百米长，那种被窥伺与被威胁的不适感便也持续了两百米。隧道的尽头是矿洞一般的大厅，四壁上燃着仿真火炬，卡介伦说：「还有一段路，靠两条腿估计要走到明天早上，所以我们都靠这个代步。」  
视线所及，是一整排六座电瓶车，机场里最常见的那一款。  
于是入乡随俗，卡介伦开车，林兹把登山包丢在后排，坐在卡介伦旁边。林兹像一个快要赶不上航班的粗心旅客，卡介伦像拿最低时薪的机场保安。电瓶车的时速大约二十公里，他们行经的那条灯火通明的走廊则宽阔得像二车道的公路。林兹疑惑地问：「你们难道把乌兰巴托的地下整个挖空了吗？」  
「这个问题你要问那些苏联人，」卡介伦耐心地回答，「乌兰巴托的地下设施在七十年代中期便废弃了，让我们捡了便宜。人手实在不够，所以我们只启用了很小一部分的通道和舱室，出口也暂时只有乌兰巴托市内的几个。」  
林兹注意到了他说的「舱室」这个词，但清楚现在不是追根究底的时候。十五分钟后，他们停在走廊尽头的另一座大厅里。大厅另一端的门平淡无奇，不需要粉饼盒夹层里的钥匙，也不用摁下哪个神神秘秘的按钮。卡介伦开玩笑似地问林兹：  
「要不要做个深呼吸？」

吸气，屏息，吐气。  
「肺活量不错，」卡介伦说，「欢迎来到伊谢尔伦。」  
他推开门。

林兹本以为门后还会有一条新的走廊，或者另一个大厅，但推开门后映入眼帘的情景却出乎他的意料。房间很小，最多二十平米，正中央是一张大得出奇的控制台，控制台后坐着一名女性，整个人都藏在一份法语报纸的后面。林兹闻见她的香水味道，萨尔瓦多·达利今年的新款，「罗伊的太阳，」林兹想，「有些印象。」  
这当然不是说那位女士的香水喷得太浓——实际上，她大概只在脖颈和耳后象征性地喷了两滴——而是林兹的五感天生敏锐。在没有看见脸的情况下，他会通过气味来辨别他人。年少时的朋友笑说他这是狗鼻子，迷过一阵子他的高中地下乐队的小姑娘则争辩说不是，明明像狼。  
这一定是一位美丽的女士，林兹由她的香水味道和捏着报纸的纤长手指判断，得出今晚第二个作为艺术家的不偏不倚的结论。就在此刻，在这座地下要塞内部和遥远南方大陆的某一处，各有一个伊谢尔伦人若是听到这个结论会对他大起知己之念，尽管他们对于女性的欣赏是出于猎艳者的角度，而林兹则对女性不感兴趣。但在这个时候，林兹还没有认识要塞内的那位「六无主义巨头」，与要塞外的那位「会走路的伤风败俗」也不过仅有一面之缘。他听见卡介伦说：「晚上好，菲兹西蒙斯女士。」  
「晚上好，卡介伦先生。」

菲兹西蒙斯女士大概比林兹年长两三岁，和林兹一样讲伦敦腔，但她是个货真价实的英国人。她有一头红褐色的长发和相同颜色的眼睛，神情冷淡，五官秀丽。她从控制台后站起身，向林兹伸出手：「欢迎来到伊谢尔伦，林兹先生，你可以叫我瓦莱丽。」  
林兹并不打算让别人叫他「凯斯帕」，因此他握住瓦莱丽的手，说：「很高兴见到你，请不必叫我『先生』。」  
他想要松开手，瓦莱丽却把他的手握得更紧了一些，她说：「稍等一下，我们需要你的生物指纹。」  
林兹探询地看向卡介伦，卡介伦像一个尽职尽责的导游：「菲兹西蒙斯女士负责伊谢尔伦的内部及对外通信，她的这个『人体扫描仪』的能力令她这辈子都不会经历认错人的尴尬，所以也负责伊谢尔伦的一部分人事工作……」  
「您再说一遍『人体扫描仪』，我今晚可就要辞职啦。」瓦莱丽面无表情地开玩笑，她终于松开林兹的手，拉开控制台某处的一个暗格，拿出一个令林兹感到眼熟的——黑色的粉饼盒，在上面用手指凌空画了一个类似于魔法阵的图案，然后把它递给林兹，说：「拿好这个，地图、卫星定位系统、回家的门钥匙、伊谢尔伦的使用说明书，全都在里面了。好了，」她转头对卡介伦说，「大家都在会议室里等你们吃晚饭。我今晚还得值班，如果邱先生的店员有时间的话，能不能让他们给我送一份夜宵过来？邱先生大概又忘记带手机了。」  
「没问题。」卡介伦说，他拉着还在研究粉饼盒的林兹，绕过瓦莱丽（她开始看那份法文报纸的八卦版，林兹回过头瞄了一眼，好像有一篇文章在讲贝卢斯科尼的私生活）的控制台，在她背后那面墙上的唯一一副艺术作品（爱德华·蒙克的「呐喊」）前伸出右手挥了挥，墙壁从中分开，无声地向两边滑去。

这次的电梯终于不再是需要手动操作的老式型号，相反，它具有一种诡异的未来感，像是科幻小说里几个世纪后的空间站里会有的那一种，每一个细节都透露出经过精密计算的机械美。卡介伦按下负二十八层的按钮，对林兹说：「我太太的厨艺非常好，整个伊谢尔伦就没有人不喜欢。今晚你是主角，可以放开了吃。」  
林兹回了一句「我拭目以待」，还在离题万里地思索伊谢尔伦里一共会有多少对夫妻，电梯便停止了。卡介伦带他走进右手边的一扇门，门里一张坐满了人的长餐桌，一房间的嘈嘈切切：三四岁的金发小姑娘绕着桌子跑来跑去，身后一个十岁出头、面容精致的东欧男孩一脸紧张，生怕她摔倒；一个金头发蓝眼睛一脸性冷淡的、英俊的俄罗斯人捧着本字谜书聚精会神地解题，他旁边那个红头发的同样英俊但不知为何看起来有些欠揍的年轻人（这倒霉玩意儿一定是个美国人，林兹想）正对自己的女伴大献殷勤，黑发的女伴咯咯笑着，深情凝视着他的绿眼睛；两个看起来二十岁出头点的青年头碰头地研究一份文件，看起来像工作狂的那个应该是个德国人，另一个一脸听天由命的估计来自澳大利亚，听那澳洲口音的英文多朴实哪……房间另一端坐着两个亚洲人，林兹知道那个一脸斯文、看起来很年轻的人便是杨威利，看到真人后更加觉得道上那个令人闻风丧胆的「不败的杨」的名号十分不可思议；正在跟杨一人一杯茶地说话的那个韩国人大概在三十岁前半，看起来倒像个子承父业的面包店老板……  
林兹在短短零点几秒的时间内便观察清楚了整间房间的人，并记下了他认为有必要记下的几张脸——包括字谜爱好者、绿眼睛情圣、工作狂德国佬、劳碌命澳洲人、东欧少年、杨和那个疑似面包店老板。这时候，房间里的人也陆续注意到站在门口的他和卡介伦，于是他们渐渐安静下来，十几双不同颜色的眼睛带着友善的好奇望向林兹，不知道是谁说了一句「记得礼貌啊各位」，于是众人如大梦初醒，七零八落地举起面前的文件、字谜书、女伴或者茶杯示意：  
「欢迎来到伊谢尔伦！」


End file.
